Too Late
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Sequel To My Suicide Note. It was too late. They couldn't apologize for what they've done. He was gone. And his blood was on their hands. Rated T for suicide and language.


**I said I was going to post his Friday or Saturday, but I changed my mind. Anyways I just have to thank everyone who reviewed My Suicide Note and I also have to thank Tomboy1112 for helping me with some ideas for this. So please enjoy the sequel to My Suicide Note. I do not own Big Nate, and please check out the Author's Note at the end of this. Enjoy.**

… **...**

The sounds of chatting and squeaking shoes resounded throughout the crowded gymnasium. No less than fifteen minutes ago, all the children in the school were called for an emergency assembly. No one knew what it was about and they didn't really care. They were just happy they got out of class for a little while.

Five people in particular were quite happy. They were quite bored in their classes, and were excited for a party happening this weekend. So they were just glad this assembly was called so they could talk and maybe talk about what fun stuff they were going to do. Three boys and two girls were in the group.

One of the girls was at a average 5'5 and had filled out quite nicely over the years getting rid of her glasses, wearing better clothes, and letting her hair grow out until it reached to her mid back. This girl was named Dee Dee or D as she preferred to be called now.

The other girl in the group was a brown-haired girl who stood at a nice 5'7 with pale skin and piercing blue eyes. She also had filled out quite nicely over the years making every boy drool as she walked by. This girl's name was Jenny or Jen as she preferred to be called.

One of the boys in the group stood at an impressive 6'0 with his blond hair held back and glasses no longer accommodating his face showing off his hazel eyes. He had a muscular build, but was also lanky. This boy's name was Francis.

The next boy in the group was at a simple 5'9 and wasn't as pudgy as he was back in middle school and was now fit and on the football team. His brown hair was messy in a nice mischievous type of way. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at every girl he walked by making them swoon. This boy's name was Chad.

The last boy of the group stood at an impressive 6'0 and his head had been shaved showing off his brown eyes which had become hardened and more cruel as the years went by. He had a muscular build and had broad shoulders, but was also quite lanky. A frown was on his face has he leaned forward with his hands in his pockets. This boy's name is Teddy.

As the group of five sat down in the front row, they started whispering to one another.

" I bet this is another dumbass assembly about the dress code." Francis said rolling his eyes.

" Or about the graffiti in the boys bathroom." Dee Dee said.

Chad shook his head. " Nah. I think tub of lard over there already forgot about it and fixed the problem."

" What could it be abou-"

" Be quiet!" A voice boomed over the loud speakers startling everyone and interrupting Jenny.

Jenny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but not before she raised an eyebrow at a familiar face. " Hey guys isn't that Nate's dad?"

Sure enough it was. The man looked tired and worn. Dark bags were under his eyes and it looked like he had been crying by the way his eyes were rimmed red.

" Yeah it is. What's he doing here?" Francis said confused.

Nate's dad walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone a couple times before speaking into it.

" Hello everyone. I just have to thank your principal for being kind enough to let me come here and interfere with your lessons. I'm assuming you guys haven't read the news lately and I don't want to tell you. I want to show you. I warn you now this is graphic so if you choose to leave now then I won't hold it against you."

He waited a couple moments for someone to stand up, but no one did. He nodded.

" Ok. Before I start the video, I just want to say that there are five people who need to pay _close attention._ They know who they are."

Everyone was confused but pushed away knowing they would get answers. The lights went off and a screen slowly dropped down to rest in the center of the room. Then a video came on.

Jenny, Francis, Teddy, Chad, and Dee Dee gasped. It was Nate. He looked awful. Dark bags were under his eyes, his face looked sunken in like he hadn't eaten in weeks, and the most unnerving thing were his eyes. They looked dead.

" _Hey. I bet everyone's wondering why I'm doing this. What would make the most happiest boy you think of commit suicide? Well news flash. I'm not happy."_

Everyone was confused. Even the teachers. Nate always seemed like such a happy boy? Why would he want commit suicide? Was there something going on at home? The group of five however seemed to not care for they were rolling their eyes and yawning.

" _I haven't been happy since freshman year. Since everyone abandoned me. Since my grades have been dropping. Since I quit sports because they didn't make me happy anymore. Since I would sit in my room and would just brood. Since I quit drawing. I haven't made new comics in months. Since I couldn't find it in myself to smile anymore. Since everything."_

Now the group sat up clearly attentive.

" _I'm tired. I'm tired of pretending. It's been two years since then and I haven't gotten any better. I'm so fucking tired. So I'm ending it all. I'm throwing away this mask. This facade. Though not before I say a couple things. I'm not going out without at least speaking my mind first."_

Now they winced. They knew that Nate only cussed when he really was passionate about something or very angry. Then something occurred to them. What facade? What mask?

" _So Francis your first. Dude we were the best of friends. Two peas in pod. Sure we were different. Sure we got in our share of fights, but you were my best friend. The brother I never had. Then you decide to fuck me over. You got rid of your best friend for a little popularity. Although it started off small. You wearing contacts, joining sports, wearing cooler clothes...I just thought you were finally coming out of your shell. I never thought you would just chuck me away like a piece of trash. "_

Francis winced and swallowed with some difficultly. Did he really mean that? Then he got angry. He should be happy for him! He should be glad that at least he wasn't a loser like him! Then he heard Nate laugh bitterly.

" _I never figured. But I guess I just have myself to blame for not seeing the signs sooner."_

Francis curled his hands into fist. Who does he think he's talking about?! What signs?! Yet a part of Francis knew he shouldn't be angry and that Nate may have a point, but the angry part won over the rational part of his mind.

Nate sighed and slouched a little in his chair.

" _Teddy your next. You on the other hand weren't like Francis who just abandoned me. You told me off and left taking Dee Dee and Chad with you for a bet to get in with the cool crowd. I still remember the last words you said to me. Let me just quote you: " I hate you. I hope you go get run over by a truck and die because you are a horrible human being." Harsh. I know people can get overrun by greed, but hell Teddy. I didn't know you would join my backstabbing ex best friend."_

Teddy scrunched his eyebrows. He really said that? He really said that to the one person who became his friend when he had none? Teddy bit his lip and tried to stop the onslaught of tears. Oh God. What he do?! He had been feeling guilty for so long and had been wanting to say something. Say something to rekindle their friendship. He just didn't have the courage. And now he couldn't. Teddy buried the heel of his hands into his eyes trying in vain not to cry.

" _To Teddy and Francis. I don't hate you. I don't forgive you either. But what does it matter? It'll be to late to say I'm sorry and then my blood will be on your hands. So see you hell."_

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Teddy couldn't hold back the sobs and just cried softly into his hands while Francis sat stunned. He wasn't angry anymore just more stunned than anything. Did Nate really think that of them? Did Nate really dislike them that much? Did they do this? That's when Francis started to shake and run his fingers through his now messed up blonde hair listening to the quiet sobs of his friend.

" Oh God" he whispered brokenly. " What did we do?"

" _To Dee Dee and Chad. I'm not mad at you because you didn't do anything wrong, but I am pretty pissed that you guys don't have enough courage and conscious to at least decide for yourself. I guess popularity was to good of an opportunity to pass up."_

Dee Dee and Chad looked at one another and promptly looked away seconds later guilty.

" _Next is Arthur. Arthur. You never did anything bad. In fact I want to thank you for always sticking by my side until the end. I miss you like crazy and I hope your having fun in Europe. Since this is the last time I'm speaking to anyone, let me just say I used to be so jealous of you and then I figured out it was pointless. I wasn't going to be you. I never would. So I gave up. And I'm so glad I did. You were a great friend Arthur. I hope you have a nice life."_

Now the group of five ( minus Teddy who was still softly crying in the background and Francis who was still whispering to himself) looked at one another in surprise. They didn't know Arthur had moved and had been Nate's friend when they had left.

" _Next is Jenny. Jenny you are a total bitch. I have no clue why I chased after you all those years. You were just icy and cruel to me all those years. But despite that I hope you have a nice life."_

Jenny fumed at the bitch comment, but when she heard what he said at the end and thought about those times in sixth grade and farther she couldn't help but realize that she really was a bitch. All he ever wanted was her attention and she just crushed him time after time like a little pesky fly that would never go away. She brought her thumbnail to her lips and nibbled at it.

" _Last but not least Dad and Ellen. Ellen I love you so much. I'm gonna miss you when I go to wherever I'm going. I hope you have so many kids and live such a good life. You will be a great wife and mother. I know it. Dad. I love you so much. I'm sorry I'm doing this but it's for the best. I hope you finally get married to Holly and live the rest of your years beautifully. I'll be waiting for you if I ever make it to Heaven. I'm going to miss you both."_

That's when everyone in the crowd see Mr Wright shoulders start to shake and him turn away from the screen.

" _Now that that's out the way I have a couple more things to say. I'm depressed. I know I am. There's no changing that. So I'm going to take the quick and painless way out. I'll be dead before you even see this. So there is no point in trying to save me. It'll be to late. So see you in hell ex-friends of mine and I love you Arthur, Dad, and Ellen. Nate Wright out. For good."_

Everyone knew what was about to happen next before it even happened. Someone screamed "No!" and several people were crying hysterically begging him not to do it when he lifted that gun to his head. The group of five just stared at the screen begging silently that he chickened out at the last minute and that he would come to school again all happy an joyful and yet a part of them knew that this was the end.

" _Goodbye world. May god preserve my soul."_

Then the shot rang out in the gymnasium making several people cry out. They heard the thud of Nate's body crumpling to the floor then silence expect for the frantic crying of the group of five and several others.

Teddy just cried harder.

Francis just whispered more frantically tears spilling out of his eyes.

Chad was frozen in shock face pale white, and tears streaming down his face. He made no move to stop them.

Dee Dee was curled up into a ball screaming to the heavens.

Jenny was pulling out her brown hair crying ignoring her smearing makeup.

Mr Wright stood up to the podium tears streaming down his own face in torrents.

" My son committed suicide this weekend all because he couldn't trust anyone. Because the very people who were supposed to be there for him left him. And now my baby boy is gone. I hope your happy with yourselves."

Mr Wright broke down and the principal lead him out while teachers tried to calm the students down while also trying to calm themselves down.

Yet a small group of people sat stricken. Those words hit home. Maybe if they hadn't been so hell-bent on being popular then maybe Nate would still be here. Laughing, smiling, drawing comics, and overall being him.

The group of five sat and cried.

Cried for a lost friendship.

Cried for being so selfish and greedy.

Cried for not seeing the signs sooner.

And most of all they cried because it was to late to say how sorry they were.

… **...**

 **Man! I did not plan for this to be this long! Okay I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be doing a prequel to this. It will show what happened to lead to this moment. I don't know when I will be posting it, but it will be posted eventually. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and I will see you guys in the prequel! Bye!**


End file.
